The Hunger Games: Submit YOURSELF!
by Sha-Sha-Shadow
Summary: do you think you could win the Hunger Games? well here's your chance to find out! just fallow my simple instructions, and we will find out! and may the odds be ever in your favor!
1. entry instuctions

Yo, all! It's me, Sha-Sha-Shadow, your favorite blond in denial! I've got a question for you: Do you think I can win the Hunger Games? Well if you think you can (or if you just want to participate) just answer the fallowing questionsin a review or PM

But first a few ground rules:

1) no explicit content! This includes sexual content, and racist remarks.

2) be respectful to each other, I can take the cyber bullying but I'm not sure about the rest of you

3) don't use my e-mail address for anything other than this contest (seriously if I find out someone put my e-mail on 4chan, I will find you, and beat the mother loving crap out of you!)

4) be honest, I want to right a story about real people

5) don't get your feelings hurt if I don't use you, or I kill you, this my story, your just a character in it

Okay now onto the questions, answer all of them truthfully, and to the best of your ability!

1- what is your name? (first and last)

2- are you a boy or a girl?

3- how old are you? (if older than 18, I'll just make you 18 years old)

4- what district do you think most closely represents the area you live in (ex: Texas has a lot of flat land and fertile soil, so it would be represented by District 11) if you have no idea, just tell me, and you can be a kid from one of the unknown districts

5- what do you look like? Try to be as descriptive as possible, (or if you prefer, just send me a picture of yourself)

6- describe your personality. (note: be sure to include at least one personality flaw, if you don't, I either won't use you, or I will make one up for you (and trust me, you don't want that))

7- what's you're back-story? You want to have depth don't you?

8- what would you be fighting for? (ex: I have a sick mother)

9- do you have any special skills? (this can be anything you feel would be helpful to you in the arena)

10- do you have any weaknesses that might hinder your performance (please, just think of something, lets give you some challenge!)

you will know if you won because I will post your answers as a chapter!

* * *

><p>Okay, so far all the spots are open except for the female position for district 11, that spot will be filled by me! here are my answers!<p>

1- Miranda Reese

2- Female

3- 16

4- district 11

5- I'm medium height, with long curly dirty blond hair, and blue-grey eyes, a tired looking face, long eyelashes, a fairly pail completion, a sturdily built, long toes, and a large bust

6- I generally remains very quiet and serious on the out side, but on the inside I'm making witty comments, I'm awfully shy, and very loyal- maybe too loyal-, but very vengeful

7- I'm the bastard daughter of an engineer and a construction worker with a twin sister (Bella) but no other siblings, I work on a horse ranch when I'm not in school were I'm the modest girl who's nice to everybody, but other than that I spend most of my time alone

8- well, I guess when I think about it, I don't really have anything to come home to, but who the hell wants to die at 16?

9- I have an extremely potent kick, I know how to kick box, I'm a kick ass strategist, I've got the teeth of a carnivorous jungle cat, and I have a high threshold for pain

10- I'm not built for speed, I can't maintain any kind of speed, and delayed onset muscle soreness (when you get horrible crams 2 days after an intense work out) effects me twice as fast as other people!

Okay so that's the female tribute from 11, now lets see what you've got!

May the odds be ever in your favor!


	2. Miranda Reese dist 11

**possible tributes, please read!**

Okay guys here's the deal my besty thought of an amazing idea! I'll read your application and if I like it, I'll send you a PM saying "congrats you have been reaped!" or something like that then I'll have you (yes you!) write me your own opening seen, set in your POV, I will give you credit as the author and post it on this story page, it will give me a little more incite into how to portray you, and it would be a whole lot more authentic!

(note: after all opening scenes are complete, all chapters will be set in 3rd-person narration format, I will not pretend to be you, that would be creepy! I will give credit to you as an author at the beginning of the chapter, and I ask that you try to get back to me in a timely manner, if you can not do so, or do not care how I portray you just tell me and I'll deal with it!)

* * *

><p>1- Miranda Reese<p>

2- Female

3- 16

4- district 11

5- I'm medium height, with long curly dirty blond hair, and blue-grey eyes, a tired looking face, long eyelashes, a fairly pail completion, a sturdily built, long toes, and a large bust

6- I generally remains very quiet and serious on the out side, but on the inside I'm making witty comments, I'm awfully shy, and very loyal- maybe too loyal-, but very vengeful

7- I'm the bastard daughter of an engineer and a construction worker with a twin sister (Bella) but no other siblings, I work on a horse ranch when I'm not in school were I'm the modest girl who's nice to everybody, but other than that I spend most of my time alone

8- well, I guess when I think about it, I don't really have anything to come home to, but who the hell wants to die at 16?

9- I have an extremely potent kick, I know how to kick box, I'm a kick ass strategist, I've got the teeth of a carnivorous jungle cat, and I have a high threshold for pain

10- I'm not built for speed, I can't maintain any kind of speed, and delayed onset muscle soreness (when you get horrible crams 2 days after an intense work out) effects me twice as fast as other people!

* * *

><p>Miranda's POV<p>

Dist. 11

Do you ever have that splitting pained felling that your day is going to go horribly wrong? Well I had that felling the moment I woke up. I don't know if it was waking up and being completely covered in dust, the realization that my twin sister Isabella had cheated me out of my night in the bed _again_, or the fact that today I was going to watch one boy and one girl go off to their death, I had gotten a letter telling me I had been pre-selected so could very possibly go myself, but I had a horrible feeling.

I pushed myself of the ground, brushed off the dust, pulled on my blue jean pants burlap jacket, and put on my floppy hat, because I still had to work today!

I worked at the only horse ranch in 11. We mostly only breed sturdy work horses, for plow work, but the Peace keepers and a few wealthy citizens liked to have a few flashy, pretty horses that they could ride around to show off their statue. Of course I had to walk the one mile to the ranch because I'm very low on the social totem poll.

I took a while to just stare at myself in the mirror: my stocky body and bulky legs, my long curly hair that came down to just below my shoulder blade, my skin paler than most of my cohorts, but darkened partly by the sun, and partly by dirt, my tired face with it's droopy grey eyes that at one time struck fear into a grade scholar's heart but now just looked tired and defeated, the deep stress lines and purplish discoloration under my eyes that would never go away, I was pitiful.

"Miranda?" Isabella said sleepily pushing herself up on her arms, right as I shoved open the door to leave. "Were are you going?"

"Work, Bella!" I replied quietly as to not wake up my mother. Isabella didn't work, not that she could, more like she wouldn't, she wanted to stay in school and get a better job, however I couldn't give a shit about my education, I was not one for sitting still.

"Have fun!" she said flopping back down on the bed.

I shoved open the door, made of a crude peace of sheet metal, and started on my way to work, the sun was just barely rising but already many people were out in the fields. Many of the adults didn't like me, they didn't like most light skinned people because they hardly ever did the dirty work because a long time ago most of the poorer light skinned people died off of sun related illnesses leaving only the wealthy ones, and the fact my line of work catered mostly to the peace keepers did not score me many social points with the others either.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind, I shrieked and jumped forward scared out of my mind. Then I heard the hysterical laughter.

"Remey!" I yelled, turning around to face the boy who was over a foot taller than me. Remey (along with a few of the younger children) was pretty much the only exception to my earlier statement, he seemed to not really give a dam about what color my skin was, and his kindness to me had defiantly paid off, because I got him a well paying job at the horse ranch.

"You on your way to work?" he asked.

"No I'm on my way to that other place I go to at 5 o'clock in the morning!" I hissed and we both laughed.

We walked the rest of the way in silence neither of us wanting to talk about what we both knew was coming. Finally I decided it needed to be said "I got picked in the preliminary drawling!" I said grimly.

Remey was silent.

"I've never had this happen to me and I'm… scared!" I whimpered. I had never really said those words out loud, and for God's sake I worked with creatures that could easily kill me and I knew that, I wasn't in a position to be sacred easily.

"Well, I find the best thing to do in these situations is to not let anyone else know that!" Remey said, he wasn't one to comfort anybody, and I knew that, but he was the only one I could turn to, the only one who understood me. "If you can do that, then you'll put the fear of God into everyone else"

"Thanks!" I said tiredly. "I appreciate the advice"

Another silence.

"You haven't told your family have you?" Remey said quietly.

I shook my head, "How do you tell your mom you're one step closer to death?" I asked, "good thing I have a stunt double!" I tried to lighten the mood.

Suddenly a little girl maybe 4 years old came running up to us, tears streaming down her face.

"Remey! Remey! Help me! Help me!" she cried she blood was gushing from a cut on her wrist.

"What's wrong?" Remey said bending down to her level.

"I cut my wrist on a back hoe!" she cried.

Remey reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a clean white cotton bandage and a vial of powdered herds, he twisted off the lid of the vial and sprinkled a little bit on her cut, then rapped the white bandage around her wrist. "There, dose that feel better?" he said sounding satisfied.

Remey wanted nothing more than to be a doctor, but being from district 11 that was almost impossible.

"Oh, yes! Thank you! Thank you!" the little girl said smiling at Remey then she ran off.

"Remey, if I win, I'll use the money to make you doctor!" I said softly as I watched the little girl run back to the fields.


	3. James Cain dist 3

**The fallowing was writen by Bowserboy129  
><strong>Thank you for participating!

1- James Cain

2- boy

3-18

4-district 3

5- I am 6 feet tall and am 125 pounds i have mid length Coal black hair, steel blue eyes, and I wear glasses

6- when people first look at me they think that I'm just some shy nerd that hates everyone in my school but in reality I've been picked on ever since i entered school and I've accepted that at the point I'm at in high school that I'm not going to be able to make any friends so why even try with less than 6 weeks left in school, I am smart and scarscatic with a hint of awarkwordness that comes from never being able to socialize with anyone. If you need more just pm me

7- now my back story isn't one of tragedy or one of over coming odds because in reality it's nothing like that. I've never seen anyone die, I've never gown hungry a day in my life, and I've never really had any teenage angst I've just been me. Now on to my family.

My father was abused as a child and has huge anger management problems but he has never hit any one in my family

My loving mother who also has a hint of sarcasm in her

My older brother Billy who is mentally retarded but it's very subtle and most people think that he's normal

My d-bag of a little brother Matt who just loves to get me into trouble

And my little sister whom I love to death

8- I'm fighting to live, to prove that I'm not just some weak nerd, and to make everyone who picked on me sorry they did so

9- I have an IQ of 150 so I'm very smart, I happen to always think ahead(so I would have a knife in my pocket incase I was tackled by someone, and I'm fast to so I can get far away from people that are trying to kill me but not so fast and I can also strike before they get the chance

10- I can't swim very well(I can swim just not very well), I suck at throwing stuff, I'm not very strong either

* * *

><p>James Cain POV<p>

Dist. 3

I wake up to my older brother Billy yelling at me to get up. I tell him I'll be down in a bit but he replies my complaining with "James it's reaping day" and I bolt straight up and push Billy out of the room.

I head over to my dresser to see what my mom left for me to wear at the reapings. Oh god the reapings are the worst day of the year but it's got to be worse for the lower districts they have almost no hope of winning while in district 3 your chances are almost as high as the careers' are. Even so the number of career victors isn't really that high seeing as the kill each other most of the time so if you wait in a good hiding spot for a little while as long as the game makers leave you alone your chances go through the roof. It's only when they work as a group that they are a threat after day 3 or 5.

Anyway I get changed into a navy blue sweater vest, a white polo shirt, white dress pants, and brown dress shoes and head down stairs to the rest of my family. Corbin is just sitting there waiting for dad to bring him some pancakes and bacon along with Billy and Kristen. Billy's 21 so he's safe from the reapings which is good because with his mental disability he would not last a day, but thank god most people can't tell so that way he can live a normal life. It's Kristen I'm more worried about.

This is her reaping and even though she only has one entry I'm still scared for her because being in the upper districts has it's disadvantages to. You see no one in district 3 ever takes out tessera so we have the one highest chances of having a 12 year old in the reapings.

I look over at Corbin who is being very quite today when he's normally bugging the crap out of everyone, of course it doesn't take a genius to know why. Last year corbin was reaped but someone volunteered for him but that kid died on the first day so Corbin feels that it's his fault the poor kid died and to be honest I don't blame him because I would probley act the same way if that happened to me.

Anyway I sit down and wait for our parents to bring in breakfast. When mom and dad come in they bring in a plate stacked with pancakes and bacon. While some people in districts 1, 2, and 4 most likely wonder why the other districts feel like they need to go all out for the reaping breakfast I know exactly why, because it could be the last meal that you ever spend with family before you are sent to the games to die.

We all finish eating and head to the twin square for the reapings. I take my place in the crowd and wait for our mayor to come out. The sad part about this day is that, well other than the fact you could be reaped, I kind of like it, it's the one day of the year where my whole class finally leaves me alone. They finally don't come at me with some assholeish remarks or terrible threats that their going to kick my ass, It's nice, to bad it only comes on the day where we have to send 2 of our own to the possibility of a death sentence for something that us kids had no control over.

Our escort who I shale refer to as escort number 3 comes on to the stage and says how happy she is to see us. I should pay more attchion to her because she isn't all that bad, personality wise that is seeing as she managed to get all of her victors to go to therapy all on her own, and it's because of that therapy that all of our victors managed to stay sain and not give into drugs and liquor.

Anyway after the painfully long spech that would put everyone to sleep if it wasn't for the fact that 2 of us may die in a week.

"ok let's start with our lovely gentlemen" she says reaching her hand into the bowl.

She pulls out a piece of paper and she pauses for dramatic effect.

"CONGRATULATIONS JAMES CAIN YOU'VE BEEN PICKED FOR THE HUNGER GAMES" she blurts out.

I'm shock bur not surprised to hear my name called. I look over at my family and I see Kristen crying, Corbin is in shock, mom and Billy are in tears, and dad, well dads just pissed. I then do the one thing I shouldn't have done, I look over at my age group. I see most of them laughing mostly because the last year that I had left of these damed reapings I, well, was reaped and they couldn't be any happier. It's at that moment that I know for a fact that I need to come home, that I need to win, that I need to prove all of them wrong, my name is James Cain and I will win the hunger games.

* * *

><p>Okay, so let's see who's still left:<p>

1-F,M

2-F,M

3-F

4-F,M

5-F,M

6-F,M

7-F,M

8-F,M

9-F,M

10-F,M

11-M

12-F,M


	4. Aemillium 'Em' Brooke dist 7

**The fallowing was writen by: Icaneatpopcorn**

1- Aemillius 'Em' Brooke

2- Girl

3- 14

4- District 7: Lumber

5- Dark brown hair that is always tied up in a ponytail, fair skin, rosy cheeks, intimidating gray eyes

6- I am strong-willed, I fight for my rights and freedom, my flaw is Hubris (thinking that I can do everything better), I care about my friends and family, I am willing to sacrifice my life for my loved ones

7- I live a normal life. I have 3 siblings, and my grandmother is living with me.

8- I would fight for my family because I want to come home and see my younger brother grow up. I would also fight for my life.

9- I am good with using daggers and I have skills in archery. I am good in survival and camouflaging. I think logically, so I can outsmart people sometimes.

10- I panic too much when I hear noises. And when I'm panicking, I lose concentration.

* * *

><p>Em's POV<p>

Dist. 7

I woke up to the sound of Sam—my little brother—crying in the middle of the night. I jumped out of bed and crept into Sam's room. He was tangled in his blue blanket while holding his pacifier on his right hand. I ran immediately to him and cradled Sam in my arms. He stopped crying and continued sucking his pacifier. Once he stopped stirring, I gently laid him down on the wooden crib father had built out of stolen wood from the factory. I tucked him in and headed to my room. I didn't see the point in sleeping again since once I wake up, I won't be able to fall asleep. Father and Mother were working up till now, and Gramma and my siblings were fast asleep. I took a quick, warm shower and wore my old black jacket over my yellow shirt. I slipped in my boots and left my house.

District 7 was quiet right now. Too quiet that I could hear our neighbors snoring peacefully through their wooden doors. I walked to Carter's house and entered our 'wendy-house' (as Carter puts it) at their backyard. There was a small bunk bed in the corner of the room, a study table adjacent to the bed, and a rusty old radio on top. I was about to lie on the bed, when I saw Carter sitting on top of it.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, standing up from it.

I nodded. "Yes. Sam woke up and I'm sure you know what happens once I wake up."

Carter was my best friend and probably even my brother even if we didn't look alike. His skin was pale, while mine was fair. His eyes were brown, while mine were gray. The only thing we had in common was our brown hair and our ages. We met because of our fathers. They both work at the factory, so Carter and I were always together when they were out.

Carter urged me to sit down on the bed while he reached for the radio. I did, and he started fumbling the radio buttons.

"What time is the reaping?" I asked.

"Twelve noon," he replied. "Don't forget your pretty dress."

I scoffed. "If you wear yours!"

Carter laughed. "Sure."

We sat down quietly while listening to old songs in the radio. Before I knew it, I fell asleep on Carter's shoulders.

Carter kept shaking my shoulders to wake me up. When I did, I accidentally smacked his face. He, apparently, smacked my face in return.

"Em! The reaping will start!" he hissed.

I took a quick look at Carter. He was wearing a clean white polo and khaki pants. I stifled a laugh.

"I'll dress up now," I jumped out of bed and pat Carter's back. I could tell that it was quarter to twelve. I left our wendy-house, and ran back home. Mother and father were running 'round the house fetching materials. Gramma tossed me my pale blue dress and black ribbon. I changed into them, and my sister Ann tied the black ribbon around my ponytail. John was the eldest, followed by Ann, me, and Sam. John was 17 years old, and I was quite shocked that he wasn't picked up till now. Ann was a year older than me, and Sam was just 5 months old. We were all done dressing up, so we decided to go to the District Square.

The District Square was a circular spot in the middle of District 7. There was a glass bowl with strips of paper inside on top of a tall post. There was a platform in the middle, and I could see the mayor and the previous victors sitting on a table. The District Square was packed. The atmosphere was festive. It was as if picking the boy and girl of District 7 to die was a joyous event. I glared at a Gamemaker who was seated at the seat of honor. Well, that wasn't such an honor at all. A stout woman in green stood up from the table and approached the microphone.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the reaping for the next Hunger Games! I am Gertrude Flynn, your host!" she announced. I expected the crowd to throw tomatoes at her, but instead they cheered and clapped.

"I almost couldn't recognize you in that dress," a voice said. I whipped around and saw Carter.

I frowned. "I can't believe these people aren't the least bit sad for the tributes. They are completely mad."

"Hey," Carter shrugged. "They are nothing but selfish trolls. You've got to get used to that."

I sighed and Carter patted me in assurance. I have survived two years of my life from my name being pulled out of that bowl. I had this feeling that the odds may be in my favor today. It was like a sixth sense.

Gertrude continued. "I will now tell all of you this year's tributes," somebody handed her the bowl. Gertrude dug her hands in it and brought out a strip of paper. I looked at a few TVs displayed on some stores and noticed that the camera zoomed in on her hands. The crowd became silent. I could see a few kids breathing uneasily while holding their parents' hands. I felt jealous. Father and Mother didn't bother coming here at the District Square because they were too afraid. They were at home with Sam and Gramma. John and Ann seemed to be lost in the crowd. Yes, nobody was here to comfort me except for Carter. I already thought of what to do with the money I get if I ever get chosen and win the Games. I would spend half of it to my family, and the other half to charity. I mean, as far as I know, they need it more than I do.

"Ah!" Gertrude exclaimed. I jumped in surprise. "District seven's girl tribute is…"

For some reason, I could here drumrolls. My hands started to sweat, and I felt claustrophobic. Or maybe even a heart attack. I clutched Carter's hand tightly and he squeezed my hand in return. My heart was beating too fast that it could explode any minute. It was actually weird. Weird, because in the last two years, I have never felt this nervous. Gertrude Flynn finally opened her mouth.

"Aemillius Brooke!"

The odds were definitely in my favor today.

* * *

><p>Okay, so let's see who's still left:<p>

1-F,M

2-F,M

3-F

4-F,M

5-F,M

6-F,M

7-M

8-F,M

9-F,M

10-F,M

11-M

12-F,M


End file.
